A Twist of the Wheel
by Michelle8
Summary: What IF the Titanic NEVER sank? What IF they were only a few moments earlier and actually -missed- the ice berg? You'll see. Note: This is basicly sappy-happy and if you aren't into that, then continue on down the list of FanFiction for this deluctable mo


Disclaimer: I, in no way, take credit for any of James Cameron's _Titanic_, and I do not intend to infringe on anyone. Everyone belongs to Mr. Cameron.  
  
Explanation: What would happen if the Titanic -Didn't- hit the ice berg? Yes, this is going to be one of those sappy happy stories so if you don't like them, don't bother reading this story or leaving a flaming review. Thanks, and enjoy the 'fic! :D  
  
Warning note: Much will be altered.  


**A Twist of the Wheel  
  
**

After having a quick escape, Rose DeWitt-Bukater and Jack Dawson flew through the door onto the main deck, laughing. Jack regailed Rose with their flight, and they held eachother close.  
  
Their lock of lips did invite a few pairs of eyes. The eyes that were supposed to be watching for ice bergs, actually. But at a glance a few moments later, Lookout Lee spotted the outline of that deadly frozen mountain of water, that could be his and most everyone on this ship of dreams' end.   
  
Turning his frozen body around, his cold fingers wrapped around the rope and shook it left and right, frontwards and backwards in a warning. Jack heard this, and looked up, also spotting a faint line in their way. "Oh, shit!!! Oh, shit!" He murmured, looking to Rose once more. "Rose, I need you to stay here. There's no way they'll hear that stupid bell all the way in the damn quarters." With that, Jack pulled from his radiant love.   
  
Taking off as fast as his feet could carry him, he scrambled into the presence of the captain and demanded his attention. "Dammit, listen to me! There's an ice berg right ahead. You NEED to turn the boat around. Anything!" Jacks voice rang through the air. A few people passing by the door that was left hanging open glanced in at the screaming boy and quirked a couple brows. But one understanding female slipped her way through the area and peered into where her Jack stood in panic. Though, 'Panic' would not fit Jack. He didn't seem to ever panic.   
  
The captain, in dis-belief, picked up his phone (Sorry, couldn't remember what the things were called back then!), and winded his connection to the mast watchmen. Indeed, Jack's complaint was true, and quickly Smith gave orders for turning the ship. Jack sighed in relief, and took quick steps backwards, leaning his body on the wall. After a few minutes, he jumped up and ran to the window to look out as they slowly passed the ice berg. He tensed his muscles and Rose daintily crept up and slid her arms around his waist as they both held their breath, in hopes that the boat would pass unharmed.  
  
Seconds seemed like hours as each pair of eyes were on the 'berg. And finally, it was all over. They had passed that deadly formation unharmed. With a cry of joy, Rose held Jack to her and they ran out of the office. Squealing, Rose wanted to tell every detail to her mother, in hopes she might scare the living daylights out of her. Jack looked down at Miss De-Witt Bukater and saw the devil in her eyes. Snickering some at her, he poked at her waist. "What have you got swirling around in your mind, now, Rose?" The only response he got was a wide grin and a tug at his arm as he was lead off to where Ruth would be taking some time to herself.   
  
Passing Lovejoy, that evil man slid the precious stone, The Heart Of The Ocean, into Jack's over-coat pocket with a grin towards himself. As the couple walked in, they looked around for Rose's mother who wasn't about. But Caledon was, he was in a fret of his "stolen" jewel. Seamlessly, a steward looked to Jack as Cal pointed at him. "I bet he has it." With that, they began to pat him down. With a look of disbelief on her face, Rose watched, and her expression fell as they found the blue diamond necklace in his pocket. Jack caught Rose's look and tried time and time again in those few seconds he had to tell her that it wasn't him.  
  
Just standing there as a few more stewards and the Master at Arms dragged her love off, she turned at the wall and gazed. Taking a few steps closer after things had settled, Cal gave a predictable expression. In one second flat, his hand rose and struck his fiancee with a loud clap of skin on soft, untouched skin. With a light cry, Rose held her head in the way he had left it, before slightly looking up at Cal.  
  
Grabbing Rose in his grasp, Cal glared at her and spoke through gritted teeth. "What makes you think you could go and..and..and.. BE with that low-class rat? Alone!? Damn it, Rose!" As he spoke to her in that tone and told her what he thought of Jack, Rose got a strength she didn't know she had. Her arms wriggled from his tight grip on her and she spat in his face, storming out of the room.   
  
Wiping his eye in utter disgust, he chased after Rose and pulled her into a room, throwing her up against a wall. Calming some, he parted his rich-boy lips and spoke to her. "Rose. I know you can't actually _love_ that boy..You are to be my wife, not his whore! I swear to you, Rose De-Witt Bukater.." But, before Cal could finish his sentence, she balled her fist and grunted as she did her best to punch Cal to the ground. At least a couple feet away from her. "Caledon Hockley. I would rather be his whore than your wife. And I feel sorry for the poor woman who will eventually." After giving him a proper 'Death-glare', she left him once more with a saliva'd eye and a bloody nose. This was when Cal would give up..for now.  
  



End file.
